Cotton Wool
by Bittersweet Fable
Summary: Kirk struggles with the fact that Spock was nearly killed and has an irrational and nearly one-sided argument once they are alone. Kirk/Spock


_Uuuurrrrrgh. Can't sleep, wanted something from a fic but couldn't find anything perfect for my cravings so I started writing... need to stop, need to sleep (first class of the semester tomorrow (blurgh, today), this is what I got, hope you like_

_hope you like, I had always sworn I would never write Spock cos he's not in my head like other characters are (eg The Doctor, Sherlock) guess I was wrong, or not exhausted enough_

_I don't own, I don't want to (I would RUIN it)_

* * *

The two men burst into the private quarters and waited for the door to close before the leader rounded on the other, hands fisted at his sides in fury "Don't you ever, **ever **dare to do something like that again. How did you even consider that it would be anywhere near an OK thing to do?"

"Captain-"

"No! The possible consequences, what could have happened if you… if you… You are never to do anything like that again. I forbid it. As your captain I forbid it."

"Captain-"

"I'm not done; the next time you get a harebrained scheme like that you ignore it. Do you hear me? You ignore it and you find another way to do whatever it is you were going to do. I don't care if it means throwing gold bricks into a volcano, costing the federation millions of dollars, I don't care if you have to break the prime directive by doing it another way. You never do that again."

"Captain you are being illogical."

"Like hell I'm being illogical! You nearly died and I couldn't do anything except watch, you stepped into a nest of cannibals without a weapon and no way to beam away and you expect me to just accept that?!"

"Jim! You had been stabbed and beaten, and they were clearly about to kill you, the only logical course of action was to draw their attention away. I had 10.5 seconds to create a diversion and so I used what resources I had. I would like you to take into consideration that I was successful"

"I don't care if you got them all to do a dance, I don't want you to risk you life for mine like that again"

Spock looked at Jim thoughtfully for a moment "and if our roles had been reversed? Would you not have done something equally risky to save my life?"

"Damn you and your logic!" Jim shouted "you know I would" he said a little softer, running his hands through his hair and letting out a breath, sitting down on the end of the bed with a soft huff "these are the only times I wonder if this relationship was a good idea"

Spock nodded but remained silent; it was a conversation they had had many times from both sides and it always ended the same – it was worth the pain.

"You know I don't want to wrap you in cotton wool right?"

"If you are referring to being overly protective then yes Jim, I understand and can relate. I too do not want you to come to harm, particularly at my expense however experience has taught me that I have little chance in convincing you to desist" His mouth twitched in a smile "and I do not believe your luck would allow it"

Jim stood and walked over to his lover, a soft smile erasing the tension he had carried since they arrived back on the ship some 4.7 hours ago, Spock was pleased to see his body relax as well, too many days of stress and nights of broken sleep of late had them both wound tighter than usual.

Their hands met in a gentle kiss before they wrapped their arms around each other, taking comfort from the real, solid, unharmed forms they held, proving to themselves that the other was well and whole. Spock pulled away far enough to look Jim in the eye "Now would be an appropriate time for us both to get some rest, perhaps you would like to shower while I prepare us both a drink?"

Jim grinned up at him "perhaps but it would be much more fun if you joined me for the shower" and before Spock could clear the mental images enough to reply Jim was gone, clothes left in a trail towards a door left just wide enough for Spock to hear the splash of water.

Yes perhaps fun would be better than sleep.


End file.
